Sailor Moon: A New Beginning
by Sailor Kawaii1
Summary: Introduces a new friend to senshi--Sailor Kawaii, and the enemy's goal is to get the Ginzuishou, but not for taking over the world...
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: Peace Be Gone  
By Sailor Kawaii  
  
This story takes place about 2 years after the defeat of Chaos. Usagi and Mamoru are married and ChibiUsa is about to be born. But, will this peace last...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A brown-haired 11 year old walked down the hall of a palace. She was young, but powerful and the Senshi would soon know of her. The tall white doors to the throne room opened. And on the throne was a tall, slender woman who looked about 20. But, she showed knowledge in her eyes from the many years she's lived.   
The woman got up and addressed the the brown-haired child. She was told to go to earth to protect it from an evil that was coming. She bowed and said "Yes, my queen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto and Usagi were walking down the street with shopping bags filled with food. Makoto was going to give Usagi cooking lessons-for the tenth time. A yellow car pulled up to them and two friendly faces were in it. "Need a ride?" Haruka asked.  
"Thanks. We need to get back to my apartment before Usagi eats all of the ingrediants," Makoto answered. Usagi didn't take the comment very lightly. "I have a reason now! I have to eat for two!" She said. Michiru couldn't help but to laugh. They climbed into the back seat and the vehicle drove away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami was heading home from college when she ran into Minako. She was wearing an orange dress that looked too fancy for every day occasions. "Why are you so dressed up?" Ami had to ask. Minako stared at her blankly when she remebered what she was wearing. "Oh! This? I bought this dress for the audition!"  
"Good luck. See you later. I have a lot of home work to do," Ami said with out a second thought.  
"Bye, Ami-chan!" Minako waved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was at the temple reading the fire. She felt a presence of evil and suddenly, she lost her breath. She started choking, as if she was being smothered by a negative force. Then, Yuuichirou came in with a tray of food that was meant for Rei. He dropped it when he saw her struggling for breath. Then, it passed as quickly as it started. "Are you okay?" Yuuichirou asked. It was the first time Rei noticed he was there. "F-f-fine. I'm fine," She stuttered from the incident, or was she nervous because of Yuuichirou?  
"Are you sure?" He asked, just to check. Rei just nodded this time, sure that she was nervous about Yuuichirou. "I'll go get you some more food and clean up the mess." Rei was about to tell him it was okay, but he had left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto was putting on her pink apron just as Usagi tried to eat some more food. "Usagi-chan! Don't eat the food!"  
"Yeah, I know, but...it all smells too good..." was Usagi's sad excuse. Makoto looked at Ondango-atama and shook her head. Every time Makoto tried to give the blond a lesson, half the ingridiants were eaten and Makoto was left with a mess. Well, she thought, not this time.   
"What are grinning about?" Usagi asked as she finished eating some chocolate ice cream. So much for the milk shakes, Makoto thought. Then, they both heard a beeping noise. Makoto's first reaction was to pick up the phone, but it was the dial tone. Then, remembering the communicator, she went to her room and answered it. Usagi followed.  
"Hey, Mako-chan," Rei said.  
"Uh..hi Rei-chan. Why are you calling on the communicator?" Makoto asked.  
"That's not important. Just say you'll come to the shrine tomarrow, okay?"  
"Okay," Rei had already hung up. "That was strange."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi had left to test her cooking on Mamoru, leaving Makoto with a mess to clean up. The cooking lesson didn't go too successful, as usual. Makoto thought she was crazy for trying to teach the blond how to cook. Usagi would rather eat a meal than cook a meal. Poor Mamoru. When Makoto finished cleaning up the mess, she was pooped. She plopped down on her green couch and would have nodded off if she didn't hear the door knock.   
Makoto slapped her face to wake up. She walked over to the white door and opened it. There was a young girl on the other side. "Are you selling girl scout cookies?" Makoto asked, optimistically. The child gave no answer. "Hey, is this some kind of a joke? What do you want?" Makoto kept asking, not giving her a chance to answer, even though she wouldn't.   
Makoto stopped talking and looked into the girl's eyes. The were hypnotizing. She could have sworn that they were purple a few seconds ago, now they were almost white. After that, things went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami opened the door to her apartment. She put her bags on the wooden table near the door. Her home was neat and tidy. Most of the room was baby blue, but there were was the occasional darker shades-the rug, throw pillows and a few lamps.  
Ami sat down to do her homework and opened a book. "This won't be too hard," she said to herself. Several minutes later, Ami heard her phone ring. She picked it up, "Hello?" No answer but the dial tone. "That's strange." She put the reciever down and went back to work. The ringing started again. And it wasn't the phone.   
Ami listened for where the sound was coming from. Eventually, she found it in her bedroom. It was the comunicator. "Now, who could be calling me?"   
"Ami, meeting at the temple tomarrow, okay?" Rei asked.  
"Sure, but...nevermind," Ami hung up and went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh. This is harder than I thought," Minako said as she sat down on her couch. She looked around and day dreamed. The calm, light colors of the room almost made Minako nod off when she remembered two things-eating and check her messages. She let out a sigh as she headed to the machine.   
Clearly, the only message she had, started speaking: "Hey, Mina-chan. It's me, Rei-chan...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the Senshi met up at the shrine for a "meeting". As in gossip and poking fun at each other. Makoto came late, which was strange since Usagi was there before her. That didn't stop them from chowing down and talking. Not to mention, Rei looking nervous.  
Suddenly, the door slided open with Makoto and a child with her. Of course, Usagi just HAD to say "Who's that, your daughter?" Makoto ignored her and said "This is my cousin, Kawaya."  
"You have a cousin?" Minako questioned. Makoto noticed that Rei was looking nervous and commented, "Yuuichirou on the mind, Rei-chan?" In less than second, everyone turned to look at Rei. She was going to tell them about the incident yesterday when Usagi broke in: "Rei-chan, you told Mako-chan and not me?" She said, trying to pretend to be her best friend.  
"Who's that?" Kawaya asked.  
"Sorry. That's Rei-chan. And this is Usagi-chan, Ami-chan and Mina-chan." Kawaya looked less than interested. She plopped down in the corner of the room and Makoto joined them.  
While the girls were talking, Rei looked at Kawaya. She was about 5 feet, 2 inches tall. Kawaya had brown hair and purple, focused eyes. She was wearing hot pink dress, with a white top under it.   
When it started getting late, the girls said their see ya's and went home. Right before they left, Rei glanced at Kawaya and saw some weird, creepy look in her eyes. That girl gave her a weird feeling, but decided to shrug it off along with what had happened yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto and Kawaya reached the apartment and Makoto pulled out her keys. The two brown haired girls almost equal in height entered the simply decorated home. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall and the occasional house plant. All of the furniture were solid colors, mainly green, with light pink throw pillows. The floor was wooden, but had a green rug on top of it. The walls were a pale pink, almost white.  
"Well, I'm going to make dinner," Makoto said as she headed to the kitchen. Kawaya didn't seem to be interested in anything anyone said. Makoto shrugged it off and went to prepare the food.  
Kawaya walked around the apartment, getting used to things. She even walked into Makoto's room and looked through her stuff. On Makoto's dresser was an odd-looking pen. Kawaya headed for it. But, Makoto called to her, because it was time to eat. Kawaya stopped in her tracks and decided to come back later.   
The smell of Makoto's cooking reached all parts of the apartment. It smelled so good, that you would probably try to devour the scent. The two of them took their plates and sat down to eat. Makoto was trying to strike up a conversation while Kawaya played with her food. Makoto was almost finished eating and saw that Kawaya hadn't eaten a bite. Now, that got her a little steamed. "Will you just eat the food!?" Makoto yelled.  
Kawaya gave her a look that wasn't fear, but "are you crazy?" and "you're dead" look. She finally picked up a piece and ate it. When they finished eating, Makoto cleaned up and Kawaya got ready for bed-on the couch. The two said good night and went to bed.   
  
~~~  
  
When Kawaya woke up, Makoto was reading the paper still in pajamas. "Watcha' readin'?" Kawaya asked. The sudden sound of her voice startled Makoto. "Oh, I'm reading article about a crime," Makoto answered. Right after that, she put the paper down and noticed that the girl's eyes had turned grey. "Well, I have to meet the girls at the temple."  
"Again?" Kawaya's forwardness kept surprising Makoto. She went into her room to get ready. When she left the room, she told Kawaya the safety rules (Makoto makes a good mom) and exited the apartment.  
The first thing on Kawaya's mind was to examine the pen she had seen earlier. She headed straight to Makoto's room and searched her dresser. But it was gone, Makoto must have taken it with her. What else is there to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you serious?" Ami asked.  
"Yeah, it was right in the paper." Makoto answered. The girls had met up for a real meeting and were discussing the article in the paper that Makoto had been reading earlier. A new Senshi was apparantly fighting crime around town. She looked fairly young, about the same age as most of the senshi.  
"Think we should investigate?" Rei asked. A deep sigh came from behind the senshi. Rei turned around to see Usagi pouting and was about to scold her. Minako came to Usagi's rescue right before she scowled at Rei.  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.  
"What's wrong?" Usagi sounded angry, "What's wrong? Are we being teased? Two whole years of peace...and this senshi shows up! And every time a new senshi shows up, an enemy shows up! All I want is more peace. Things were going fine...," Usagi faded.  
"Well, she could be an imposter," Makoto said. Usagi shook her head. "They never are."   
"Well, even if this senshi isn't an imposter and a new enemy shows up, Usagi is in no shape to be fighting," Ami stated.  
"But...," Minako questioned.  
"No buts," Rei interupted, "We're going to have to get training and IF this 'new enemy' ever shows up, we'll have to fight with out Usagi." They all knew it was true. Usagi was fifth month of pregnancy.   
The senshi weren't even sure if Luna could help as much. She also was expecting. The black cat spoke up. "Minako, when and IF this 'enemy' shows up, you'll have to lead the Senshi on your own."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto returned home soon after the meeting and relaxed on her green couch. Several minutes later, Makoto realized that Kawaya was gone. "Kawaya! Are you here!?" Makoto yelled and her only answer was silence. "This better not be a game." Makoto muttered to herself. She checked in each room and found nothing.  
Makoto headed out the door as she put on her coat. It was chilly and she wished that she had worn something heavier.  
  
~~~  
  
At the park, figure in the shadows held a round, golden crystal in her hands. Energy was seeping into the jewl from a victim laying prone on the ground. A groan escaped the victim's mouth, and the figure released an evil cackle.  
Makoto heard the sound and decided to follow it to its source, thinking it might lead to Kawaya. The woman was startled when she heard Makoto coming, and hid in the shadows. Makoto saw the poor victim's body spreaded on the cold ground. "Kawaya?" Makoto asked to herself more than to the person who turned out not to be Kawaya at all.   
She knelt down to feel the girl's pulse to see if she was breathing. "She's okay, her energy is just gone." Makoto turned around to find the owner of the voice. It was a woman, slightly taller than six feet, with ankle length blazing, red hair. She wore showy clothing (looked like a bikini) and had a high pitched laugh.  
"Who are you?" Makoto demanded. More laughs from the woman.  
"Why, I'm Sun*Star, here to dispose of you sad, pathetic humans," the woman replied proudly, accompanied by MORE laughter. Makoto reached for her henshin pen and discovered that she didn't bring it with her. "Great," Makoto said to herself, "I'm going to have to do this the old fashoned way."  
"Sun*Star Blast!" Makoto was knocked down by the sudden attack. Makoto was aching all over when she heard a voice.   
"What are you up to? No good, I'm assuming," The voice said. "Well, in the name of Soul and Beauty, you'll be punished!" Makoto tried to look up so that she could see the mysterious senshi's face, but she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi held the phone, waiting for a response. The answering machine came up and she started to worry. "Mamo-chan! Get the car, I need to check on Mako-chan!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi arrived at the park, and found three bodies lying on the ground-Makoto, a senshi, and an unknown girl. Their attention quickly switched to the laughter of Sun*Star. Seeing the woman float in the air with the crystal sapping energy, Usagi to the cue to transform. She pulled out her brooch, and found that she couldn't transform. Tuxedo Kamen was there, ready to protect Usagi.  
She took this chance to call the senshi on her comunicator. Then, she felt a sudden weight on her. It was Tuxedo Kamen, hit by Sun*Star's Attack. Usagi held him protectively, preying that the senshi would come quickly.   
"Mars Flame Sniper!!!" Sun*Star tried to dodge the surprise attack, but the arrow slashed through her arm. "Mercury Raphosody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The two attacks came closer and closer to their target. "I'll come back," Sun*Star said and disappeared in burst of flames. The senshi headed towards the victims and helped them up.  
Sailor Mars was going to help the mysterious and young senshi up, but she hopped up and ran away, as if nothing had ever happened. "Wait, come back!" Sailor Venus yelled after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Makoto was returned to her home and put in bed to rest, Kawaya returned. "Where have you been?" Minako asked as soon as the girl came into the door.   
"Out," She answered, then gave Minako her strange, cold stare. Then, she went into the kitchen without another word.  
  
End Of Episode One  
  
Notes:Sailor Moon is not owned by me. She is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and some other people. 


	2. Episode 2: Minako's Leadership Questione...

Episode 2: Minako's Leadership Questioned! Usagi's Problems  
By Sailor Kawaii  
  
Usagi was gazing out the window and her eyes seemed like they weren't focusing on anything in particular. The black cat went up to her mistress and gave an innocent meow. Usagi picked up Luna and started petting her, still looking out the window. Luna thought that this was one of the times that Usagi looked just like Serenity. "I can't do it...," Usagi said suddenly.   
"Can't do what?" Luna asked.  
"They Senshi...I can't just let them go and do this on their own..."  
"I'm sure they will be able to take of their selves," Luna replied.  
"I've been the leader for 5 whole years...It's like I'm abandoning them."  
"Minako will make a fine leader. She's been a Senshi longer than you..." Luna said. Usagi let out a sigh. Luna must be right, she thought to herself, She always has been.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long haired, red-head pulled out an oval shaped object and said to herself "I was warned about them. So now I can't do this on my own. But, now they won't stand a chance! Thanks to this little gift!" She threw the object into a pool of red liquid. "Akurei Egg (Demon Egg), I command you to appear!"  
The liquid began to bubble and then, something started taking shape. "Akurei here, master," it said. The Akurei was purple, and had black wings as long as the thing was tall. It also had gleaming, white fangs and its skin was scaly. The Akurei had should length blond hair and wore a white, double-slitted dress. Its yellow eyes sparkled and its claws moved unpatiently.  
"I want you to take this," Sun*Star said as she threw the golden crystal to the Akurei, "And drain as much energy as possible. Then, bring it back here so that I can start working."   
"Yes!" It took a running leap of a ledge and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Kawaya were sitting at a new ice cream shop (and, no. For once it's not the enemy) chatting. Rei decided to stir things up, just a little. "Hey, Usagi. Do you think you're going to go crazy?"  
"Huh?" Usagi stared blankly. "What're you talking about?"  
"You know, not being leader. And do you think you'll br jealous?" Rei continued.  
"I...don't get it. Jealous of who?"  
"Duh! Still a ditz, I see!" Rei flicked Usagi on the head and started stirring what was left of her melted ice cream. Kawaya rolled her eyes. "Do you two always act like this? It's so immature."  
"Us?" Usagi asked innocently.  
"Yes, YOU!" Kawaya slurped her ice cream. Then, she nearly choked when Makoto slapped her on the head. "Immature, huh?"  
"Yup," She choked a little, but continued to argue with Makoto.  
"Anyway, as I was saying," Rei began to say.  
"You still have MORE to say?!" Minako said as she spit some of her ice cream out.   
"Yes, I do," Rei said as she wiped off the mess. "But, now this is for YOU, miss leader."  
"I already know what you're going to say," Ami said. Rei was about to yell and shout and whatnot, but changed her mind. "So, do you think you'll make a better leader than miss moon, here?" Usagi blew bubbles into her melted ice cream, but she knew Rei was just teasing her. Kawaya was too busy arguing to notice.  
"Or do you think you will just klutz out the moment you see the enemy?"  
"Hey, I...ummmm...I'll make a good a leader!!!" At this point, Minako was standing on the table `^_^, yelling as loud as she could. Ofcourse, everyone else in the store was staring and saying things like "weird" and "freak". Even Makoto and Kawaya stopped arguing.  
Ami grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her down to her seat--hard. "Klutz," Rei said under her breath. Makoto sat there wondering what they were talking about. Then, Minako and Rei broke out into an arguement. "Well, I've got to go," Makotot said, dragging Kawaya behind her. No one heard because of the noise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako came out of the shower, nearly stepping on Artemis. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.   
"Watch what you're watching," Minako told him as she shut the door to her bedroom. She must have spent a good half-hour trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled for a simple white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue short jeans.   
The senshi were going to have a practice session that afternoon. Minako was excited because she was the leader now. But, she still thought of Usagi as leader at the same time. But, they all insisted (Actually, Minako insisted...and a fat cat named Luna).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" A golden chain flew pass Sailor Mars and hit a nearby tree. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water drenched Sailor Venus and the Jupiter attacked. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Mercury barely made it before the attack hit where she had been standing a moment ago. Jupiter heard something zoom by, then she felt a burnig sensation.  
"Ha! Jupiter, you're hair is on fire. You lose!" Mars exclaimed while Mercury put it out. The Senshi were practicing for a fight aginst the new enemy. It had been a long time since they had to train, so they tired quickly and decided to take a break.  
The untransformed quartet entered the Temple and sat down. "Whew! I think tiredness is going to defeat me before the enemy does!" Ami said. Yuuichirou entered the room with a tray of food. He put it down on the table in the middle of the girls. "Here you go, ladies. I don't know what you've been doing, but you look tired," Yuuichirou stated.  
"Th-th-thanks for the f-f-food," Rei said as she shooed him out of the room. Makoto started making kissy faces and Minako went "ooooooh!"   
"Hey, guys! What's-" Rei got cut off by Ami.  
"Anyway," She started. All the noises and faces stopped imediately. "We need to be discussing the enemy."  
"I wish that Ami was the one pregnant and not Usagi," Minako whispered to Rei.   
"It wouldn't matter because we'd have TWO meatball-heads instead of one!" Rei yelled at Minako. Before she had a chance to defend herself, Ami stepped in.  
"That's enough! We really need to concentrate, because we don't know who the enemy is and when they will strike!" Ami yelled over the bickering.  
"I'm not quite sure if Luna's choice was right this time, Minako. I mean, Usagi was better than this on her first time as leader," Makoto was sorry the moment after she had said it.  
"You don't think I can be your leader?!" Minako said, sounding like she was going to cry. "Well, fine! Lead yourselves!" She stomped out of the Temple and down the street. The three stood there, speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto came back home to find Kawaya was there. "Wow, you didn't run away today!" Makoto exclaimed. Kawaya shrugged her shoulders. She really wanted to see that pen she had seen the day before. "Well, I just thought we could talk for once," Makoto said after Kawaya hadn't said anything.   
Then, she got an idea. "Hey, how about we make some cookies?" Kawaya nodded. Makoto wasn't sure if she was as enthusiastic about the idea as she was. "I love to cook. How about you?" Makoto opened a cabinet, and started taking out some ingrediants.   
"Yeah, I guess...I don't cook much at the Pal-I mean at home," Kawaya answered.   
"I'm sure you'll like it." Makoto opened her refrigerator and discovered that she didn't have any milk. "Uh...I guess we'll have to go shopping."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami was still at the shrine and Rei was sweeping the floor (she sweeps a lot, dosn't she?) "I don't think I should have said that to Minako-chan," Ami said. Rei kept sweeping, acting like she didn't here Ami's words.  
Ami let out a sigh. "I should really be studying."  
"Go ahead, no one's keeping you here," Rei answered.  
"I know. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Rei-chan." And Ami left.  
The second that Ami left, Yuuichirou showed up. *Oh, crap* Rei thought to herself *Not this again.* "Hey, Rei-chan! I'll sweep for-" Yuuichirou began.  
"No, no. It's okay. I'm done anyway." Then she darted into the temple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Usagi was trying to cook something (maybe right, for once), she heard a knock at the door. Hoping it wouldn't burn, she answered the door. To her surprise, Minako was there, depressed. "What's wrong, Mina-chan?" Before she could open her mouth, Usagi gave the blond friend a hug and dragged her inside and pushed her onto the cream-colored couch with red throw pillows.  
Usagi's cheeriness was so contagious that even Minako had to smile. 'You were going to say..." Usagi asked, reminding Minako of the question asked earlier.   
"Oh, they're not even giving me a chance!" Minako sobbed. "Not even a day has gone by and they're..." Usagi held her friend close. She remembered the day when she was almost voted not to be the leader. But, in the end, they all gave her a chance and they haven't seriously questioned her about the role.   
Suddenly, Usagi remembered the food she was cooking. "Ah! my food!" Usagi hopped up and ran to the kitchen. She removed the lid only to discover that it was too late to save it. Minako came in and the blackened food. "Gomen, Usagi-chan."  
"That's okay, I'll just have to try again." Usagi started looking through the cabinets until she realized that she needed to go out. "Well, I guess I should go shopping."  
"Let me go! I'm the one who made you burn the food!"  
"Don't worry, we can go together!" Usagi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto was at the super market getting some ingrediants for cookies she was going to make. Kawaya was with her, so she wouldn't run away again. But, Makoto was distracted from the search. I wish I had seen that Senshi's face, she thought, I wonder if the others did?  
"Look, here's some milk," Kawaya pointed out. Makoto almost walked by it. "Arigatou, Kawaya."  
Hey, isn't that Usagi-san and Minako-san?"  
"You're right," Makoto wanted to apologize for what she had said earlier. Before she could close to them, she heard someone yell. It must be that woman again! Makoto thought. Kawaya noticed the look on her face, and asked "Are you okay?"  
"Yes..." Suddenly a black-winged creature came out with two victims in it's arms. Kawaya, go hide!"  
"Why?" Kawaya said, not with a curious sound.  
"Just go!" Makoto looked down at the girl and her eyes had turned pink.  
"Fine!" When Kawaya was out of sight, she pulled out her henshin pen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Usagi! A yoma! We've go to transform!" Minako said as she pulled out her henshin pen and transformed. She turned to see that Usagi hadn't morphed. "What are you waiting for!?" Usagi imediately pulled out her brooch, but once again, couldn't transform.  
"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Usagi answered. Then she heard Venus cry out in pain. She was soon sprawled on the ground, unable to move. Usagi saw Venus' energy leave her and go to the golden jewl. But this time, it was the Akurei holding it. "Venus! Are you Okay!?" Usagi cried. She kneeled down, wishing she could help her when she remembered it wasn't safe there. To Usagi's surprise, she managed to pick up Sailor Venus and carry her out of danger's way.  
Sailor Jupiter looked at the thing and asked "Now what is this?"  
"I'm Sun*Star's Akurei, here to sap your energy." It made a quick bow. Jupiter was about to throw an attack when she heard that voice again.  
"In the name of Soul and Beauty, I, Sailor Kawaii, will punish you!" Jupiter was about to turn so that she could see the mysterious owner of the voice. But, everything was obscured by a frenzy of flying petals. This bothered the creture for a while, giving Jupiter her chance to throw her attck. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!"  
Then, that voice cried out "Kawaii Heart Evolution!!!" Both attacks came down hard on the Akurei, and destroyed it. The golden sphere floated up, and away with out returning any energy. "That's odd..." Jupiter thought to herself when she remembered the voice. She turned to see, but the Senshi was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And, I want you guys to to be nice to her, AND I want you to her a fair chance," Usagi told the Senshi team at Minako's house.   
"I'm sorry, Mina-chan. For saying that at the temple earlier today," Makoto said.  
"Don't worry about it," was Minako's simple reply.  
  
The End Of Episode 2  
  
Notes:Sailor Moon is not owned by me. She is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and some other people. 


End file.
